


Seduceable

by labelma



Series: Washington Square Lifters [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But this is mostly a silly fic, M/M, Y'all asked for a sequel, here it is, mostly related to cannon events, so please be careful, tw this fic contains vague discussions of sexual assault and harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelma/pseuds/labelma
Summary: Turns out, there is one person who Mickey just can't resistSpoiler... It's his husband
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Washington Square Lifters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961038
Comments: 18
Kudos: 329





	Seduceable

**Author's Note:**

> I got more comments on Unseduceable than any fic I've ever posted, almost all of them requesting Ian try to win the betting pool and honestly, I'm mad I didn't think of it first. In fact it was such a good idea, I just had to run with it, and this happened.   
> I am once again asking for you to please suspend your disbelief. This situation would never happen in real life, but I am the god of my fictional world and I say this happens.   
> Enjoy!

Mickey has his head down, hood up, and he’s trying really hard not to be noticed as he walks through the mall to the security office.

He had watched as the views on the YouTube video climbed higher and higher, and never in his life had he been more thankful that he wasn’t on social media.

The Gallaghers did exactly what Mickey thought they would, mercilessly make fun of him until he was ready to yank his own hair out.

Mickey’s aggravation was calmed only by Ian reminding him that his siblings make fun of him because they consider him family, which was a nice enough thought, but not nearly nice enough for Mickey to forget about the current situation.

So here he is, Monday morning, hiding as he walks into work, dying of heat in his black sweatshirt, and hoping that his boss will let him sit behind the security feed all day rather than walking his usual beat.

“Hey hey, look who it is!” Yells Rob from the door to the security office, in full view of the entire mall.

Mickey glares at him and hurries his walk, trying to make it behind closed doors before anyone notices him.

He grabs Rob and pulls him into the office.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Snaps Mickey but Rob is cracking up.

Mickey scowls and takes off his sweatshirt and sunglasses, already ready to go home for the day, and he hasn’t even clocked in yet.

“Rob, I am begging you, please let me watch the feed today. I can’t go out there, I’ll be mobbed by teenagers.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, it would make some pretty good entertainment.”

And Mickey, as a rule, does not beg. He can think of a few exceptions, all of them involving his husband, but outside of that he doesn’t beg. But now, he’s desperate.

“Please Rob, I’ll cover any shift for you, please don’t make me go out there.”

Rob laughs,

“Alright pretty boy, calm your tits, I was just playing with you. Of course you can watch the feed today, I’m not stupid. Having you out and about is all kinds of security risks.”

Mickey sighs in relief. He thumbs his code into the machine to clock in and then drops into the uncomfortable computer chair in front of the dozen screens, ready for a mind numbing day of watching boring mall security feed.

* * *

**Washington Square Lifters- Founders**

_Rosswalker_ : Guys, what are we supposed to do with this money? More people keep joining the discord, the pool just keeps getting larger.

_AllyKat_ : And there’s no way anyone will win it now, Milkovich will most definitely be hiding in the office until things calm down.

_Roxanne88_ : I say we just keep the money.

_RikiRox_ : It’s up to $9,175… I mean if it was still like $200 we’d get away with it, but we’d be in so much shit if we keep that much money…

_AllyKat_ : yeah, no, we definitely can’t keep it.

_Bbygrl649_ : I say let’s just keep the bet going. What else are we supposed to do with our time?

_Rosswalker_ : Touché…

* * *

The door bangs open, startling Mickey who has been staring at the screen for over an hour now.

Alan, one of Mickey’s coworkers struts in,

“Some girl just came up to me and tried to proposition me. I think she thought I was you.”

Mickey scowls and turns towards him.

“We don’t even look alike,” He grumbles, but Alan just grins at him. “What are you so happy about?”

“I got her number. Just cause you don’t like pussy doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t benefit.”

Mickey groans and drops his head into his hands. This is getting out of control.

Alan pats him on the shoulder.

“Cheer up bro, your fifteen minutes of fame will be over soon and everything will go back to normal.”

“You know damn well you people are never going to let this slide. I’m gonna be hearing about this until the day I retire. Don’t even get me started on my in-laws.”

And Mickey isn’t going to say it out loud because some things just need to stay private, but he very much does not appreciate getting touched and groped against his will. But Alan just laughs and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Mickey signs and turns back to the screens.

* * *

**Washington Square Lifters**

_Snakecharmer5_ : GUESS WHO JUST GOT MILKOVICH TO TAKE HER NUMBER!!!! ME!!! GIVE ME THAT BETTING POOL MONEY!!!!

_Iwin.MPG_

_Roxanne88_ : Dude, that’s obviously not Milkovich, did you even read the name tag?

Snakecharmer5 has left the server

_Bbygirl649_ : That’s like the seventh time this has happened. Read the damn announcement page!

_AllyKat_ : There’s a picture there of Milkovich, including all the rules. Please go over it again if you’re confused.

* * *

Ian rubs sleep out of his eyes as he pours coffee into his chipped mug.

He only got home at 6 am, barely able to get undressed, crawl into bed and pull Mickey towards him before he fell asleep, dead to the world for the next 12 hours.

The house is uncharacteristically quiet so Ian immediately recognizes the sound of Mickey coming in through the front door.

It’s almost Pavlovian how quickly the sight of his husband causes him to perk up.

Mickey grins tiredly at him, throwing his pack and sweater on the floor and moving in for a kiss. He obviously meant it to be a quick peck, but Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, refusing to let him go.

He laughs,

“Looks like someone missed me.”

Ian nuzzles his face into Mickey’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“What? I’m not allowed to miss my husband?”

Mickey chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Ian’s head,

“Alright, alright, let me go change out of my uniform and then I’ll let you sniff me as much as you want.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Mickey shoots him a small smile and heads upstairs to change, while Ian picks up his mug and settles on the couch, turning the TV on to whatever daytime TV show is currently playing.

After a few minutes, Mickey pads down the stairs in one of Ian’s old wife beaters and cut off sweats.

Ian is about to crack a joke about Mickey being too short for regular sweats but the serious look on his face stops him.

“You okay?”

Mickey looks at him and nods but the far off look in his eyes leaves Ian unconvinced.

Still, he knows pushing is going to get him nowhere, so he plops down on the couch leaving plenty of space for Mickey to sprawl out the way Ian knows he likes to after a stressful day.

Mickey makes a quick detour to the fridge to grab a beer and a bottle of water for Ian before he settles on the other side of the couch.

Ian pouts at his husband hoping he’ll notice and scoot closer.

He doesn’t.

In fact, Mickey’s eyes are distant, off in a world of his own.

Ian’s brows knit in confusion, he knows Mickey is upset about the betting pool, but he seemed to at least be acknowledging the humor in the situation over the past week.

What changed?

Ian reaches his arm over and places a hand on Mickey’s thigh, hoping to ground him.

What he doesn’t expect is for Mickey to jump and brush his hand off the way he hadn’t since they were closeted teens and Mickey was afraid of his own feelings.

When recognition returns to Mickey’s eyes he relaxes back against the cushions and mumbles an apology.

Something must really be wrong.

“Mickey,”

At the sound of his name, he looks up, and Ian pulls him closer by his arm until he’s resting against Ian’s chest, and Ian can feel his heartbeat.

“Please tell me what’s going on.” Ian says softly.

Mickey acknowledges him with a sigh but stays quiet.

“You know, whatever is going on won’t change my opinion of you. We’re married, you legally can’t get rid of me.”

“There’s always divorce.”

Ian smacks Mickey lightly on the arm and is rewarded with a chuckle.

The return to their usual banter feels normal but Mickey is still tense.

“I’m serious Mick. Let me in, I can help.”

He’s quiet for a while before he takes a deep breath and words come out in a great rush.

“I’m just so sick of this. I know it’s funny, but it’s starting to feel like I’m being hunted.”

“By the people from the betting pool?”

Mickey nods. Ian frowns at the tight look on his husband’s face and holds him tighter.

Mickey bites the inside of his cheek before continuing,

“And this is going to sound stupid, but I just really hate when they touch me and grab me. I didn’t ask for that.”

Ian pulls back to look at Mickey’s face, but he’s looking down, not meeting Ian’s eyes.

“Mickey, that’s not stupid at all. It’s totally normal to have personal boundaries,” Ian pauses, considering whether Mickey is ready to hear the next part, but decides it’s more important to talk rather than not, “Especially you know, considering your history.”

Mickey looks at him briefly before looking down again.

He’s quiet, so Ian continues,

“You haven’t always had the opportunity to control who has access to your body. It makes total sense that you don’t want strangers to just come up and invade your personal space.”

Mickey nods, still not looking at him.

“You know, if you ever wanted to talk to someone, like a professional,” He squeezes Mickey to silence the protests he knows are coming, “I know where we come from, we don’t believe in shrinks, but it’s helped me. It can’t hurt to try?”

He sighs,

“Maybe. I think this whole situation is stressing me out. I hate being so visible, I just want to do my job, and come home to you and be boring together. Why is that too much to ask?”

Mickey’s face screws up, and the sight of Mickey in pain fills Ian with something akin to rage.

He pulls Mickey in towards him, and kisses the top of his head.

He’s going to find a way to fix this for him, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Washington Square Lifters**

Geegee53 has joined the server

IG0810 has joined the server

Tomago has joined the server

_IG0810_ : Hey guys, is the bet still on?

_Roxanne88_ : Oh my God does no one read the rules before joining anymore?

_AllyKat_ : Yes the bet is still on, but you need to put $25 in to join, and you need IRREFUTABLE video proof in order to win.

_Rosswalker_ : Good luck… I don’t know what makes you think you can win when no one else has yet.

_IG0810_ : Don’t worry about it.

_Bbygrl649_ : Yeah okay sure…

* * *

“Liam I need your help.”

Liam sighs. Someone always needs his help.

Ian is standing at the entrance to his room, smiling at him like he thinks it’ll make him more likely to help with whatever scheme his brother has cooked up. But Liam isn’t that gullible, he is a Gallagher after all.

“What’s in it for me?”

Ian laughs and walks closer, ruffling Liam’s hair,

“A true Gallagher. I’ll buy you a cinnamon roll?”

“Hmm”

Normally Liam would try to negotiate for more, but Ian has always been one of the most willing to help him out, and the fact that he suggested a cinnamon roll as payment, one of the most common mall foods, Liam is able to deduce that whatever Ian needs help with, involves Mickey. And if Liam is being totally honest, he’d do anything to help Ian and Mickey.

Liam doesn’t remember Mickey from before so well, any more than as a blurry image.

Liam never even noticed it until Mickey came back into the picture, but thinking back, Liam realizes that Ian had been like half a person, lost without Mickey.

Before Mickey, Liam didn’t even know Ian could smile so brightly, or laugh so loudly.

His brother is happy now, and Liam never wants his brother to be anything but happy. So he’ll do whatever Ian seems to want for the measly price of a cinnamon bun.

“Sure, I’ll help you, what do you need?”

Ian flashes him one of those sunshine grins that only started happening after he got out of prison.

“I need you to help me pick out flowers that Mickey would like, and then I need you to film something for me.”

“Why do you need me to help pick out flowers? You know Mickey better than me,” asks Liam.

“Yeah but you have the best sense of style in the family. I trust you.”

And isn’t that the truth. His white as snow siblings wouldn’t know style if it fell on their head.

“Make it a cinnamon roll with caramel sauce and it’s a deal.”

* * *

Mickey’s back has a crick in it from sitting in the same position for hours at a time.

He thought he’d enjoy the opportunity to sit all day, but the monotony is getting to him, and he misses the adrenaline rush of spotting and catching a shoplifter.

Still, he’s absolutely not willing to go back on his beat knowing that teenagers are still betting on whether they can get into his pants or not.

He’s just hoping this whole thing dies down sooner rather than later.

Finally the clock hits 5:00 and it’s time to punch out and go home.

He stands and stretches his cramping muscles, before typing his code into the time machine, and grabbing his sweatshirt, hoping he doesn’t get spotted on his way out like he did yesterday.

He exits the office pulling his hood up, intending to rush out the door with his head down, when a hand on his arm stops him.

He shakes that hand off of him and turns around, ready to throw hands, both literally and metaphorically, with whatever teenager has decided to accost him next, when the sight of familiar red hair gives him pause.

The tension thrumming through his body disappears and Mickey relaxes.

Ian is holding a bouquet of purple lilies, stargazer lilies to be exact, and the cheesiest fucking grin on his face.

Mickey can’t help leaning in for a quick kiss.

“What’s this for? I didn’t miss an anniversary did I?”

Ian laughs,

“No, I just wanted to do something to cheer you up, I know how stressed you’ve been.”

“Jesus why are you such a fucking sap?”

Mickey asks as he punches Ian in the arm, despite the fact he’s having difficulty containing his smile.

“Only because I know you love it.”

And Mickey wants to scowl. He really does, he has a reputation to preserve for God’s sake.

But well, maybe that reputation flew out the window years ago, and maybe there are more important things in this world than making sure he’s always seen as a tough Southside thug, like kissing his wonderful husband for going out of his way to cheer Mickey up.

So that’s what he does, and he doesn’t worry about doing something gay in public, or whether his teenage hunters notice him, he focuses only on the feel of Ian’s lips against his, and the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

Mickey loves this man, so much. And he says as much to Ian.

“I love you too. More than you know.”

“I think I have some idea.”

They’re grinning at each other, staring into each other's eyes for maybe too long when Rob’s wolf whistle jolts them out of their moment.

“Alright, go home lovebirds.”

Ian hands the bouquet of lilies to Mickey who refuses to smell them in public, and links their hands together.

For once, Mickey walks out of the mall, not caring who sees him.

* * *

**Washington Square Lifters**

_IceQueen_ : Holy shit guys, look what I just saw at the mall -> _movingpicture.MPG_

_Beksbee_ : I saw that too!!! Does this mean someone wins the bet?

_Rosswalker_ : oh my god…

_IG0810_ : I’m the redhead, here’s my video of it

_Savemickey2k20.MPG_

_Roxanne88_ : How do we know that’s even you?

_IG0810_ : watch the video, I introduce myself and recite my discord username if you don’t believe me.

_Bbygrl649_ : Wait do you know Milkovich in real life?

_IG0810_ : I think I won the bet. My Venmo is Ian_Gallagher

* * *

**Washington Square Lifters- Founders**

_RikiRox_ : Yo, I found Ian Gallagher on FB, he’s married to Milkovich

_Rosswalker_ : Is that cheating???

_AllyKat_ : I mean, there’s nothing in the rules saying you couldn’t know Milkovich personally…

_Roxanne88_ : I don’t think any of us expected he even had friends, never mind a husband. I totally did not think he was gay.

_Bbygrl649_ : Did anyone ever think to even look if he had a wedding ring???

_AllyKat_ : Honestly, the video was kind of cute, they both looked so happy and in love.

_Rosswalker_ : I guess now we know why no one was able to seduce him.

_RikiRox_ : I think we have to give him the money… I mean we can’t keep it…

_AllyKat_ : I agree. Roxanne? You’re the mod, what do you think?

_Roxanne88_ : Fucking fine, y’all are right. I’ll Venmo it to him.

_Bbygrl649:_ How much is the final amount?

_Roxanne88_ : $9,225

_Rosswalker_ : Holy fuck…

_RikiRox_ : Well guys, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Ian is acting suspicious.

Not suspicious in a bad way, but he’s acting the same way he did when he was planning Mickey’s surprise birthday party, which didn’t end up actually surprising Mickey because Ian can’t keep a secret for shit.

He keeps grinning, and leaving the room to talk on the phone, and the worst part is, he won’t give in to Mickey’s inquiries.

Mickey has taken to giving him the silent treatment and glaring, but Ian seems to be taking it remarkably well, returning each of Mickey’s scowls with a blinding grin.

Work was entirely unremarkable. He spent another day parked in front of the security feed trying not to fall asleep, and waiting for his shift to end.

Though Mickey usually takes the L home, Ian insists on picking him up and, what a surprise, Ian still has that same grin when Mickey hops into the shitty sedan.

“I swear to God Ian, if you don’t tell me what the hell you’ve been planning I will divorce you, don’t even try me”

“You won’t divorce me, I’m the best fuck you ever had,” scoffs Ian.

“Don’t get a big head asshole,” shoots Mickey back, and he’s about to resort to physical violence when Ian says, voice full of satisfaction,

“You’ll find out soon, be patient.”

Mickey hates being told to be patient, Ian knows this

. Mickey narrows his eyes at his insufferable husband, but leans back against his seat with a huff.

As the car makes its way through the Chicago traffic, Ian shifts his hand to Mickey’s thigh, and settles there.

Mickey steadfastly refuses to look at him and smile like he would normally, but he does place his hand over Ian’s, intertwining their fingers.

They pull up in front of the Gallagher house, and Mickey spots Lip typing away on his phone leaning against a black motorcycle.

“Yo Lip,” Mickey calls out as he climbs from the car, “That a new piece you’re working on? It’s sweet.”

Lip slips his phone in his back pocket and smirks in that annoying Lip way that no longer makes Mickey want to punch him in the face.

“It was. Now it’s yours.”

Mickey’s eyebrows knit together. What is Lip talking about?

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Ian is suspiciously silent behind Mickey,

“Well, your husband wanted to buy you a present, he’s been begging me to find him a bike for you. I was workin on this for one of my clients who abandoned it so I gave it to Ian for a discount. It’s a Honda Rebel 300.”

Mickey is floored. He turns around to Ian who is, no surprise, smiling from ear to ear.

“Where the hell did you get the money for this?”

“I entered the bet to seduce you and won. Liam was filming the day I brought you flowers. The pool was huge, there’s a ton left over for the squirrel fund as well.”

Mickey is astonished,

“No shit?”

“No shit,” confirms Ian, “No more teenagers accosting you hoping to win the pool.”

Mickey steps forward and into Ian’s arms.

Mickey always loves his husband all the time, but every now and then, Ian does something so thoughtful and generous that Mickey is overwhelmed by the love and gratitude he feels.

He turns his face into Ian’s chest to hide the tears he knows are gathering in his eyes, but of course Ian can still feel them.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Whispers Ian as he presses a kiss to the side of Mickey’s head.

“Do you want me to tell you how to take care of this bike, or should I go inside and wait while y’all stand out here hugging?”

Mickey flips Lip the bird but pulls away from his husband to inspect the bike anyway. It’s black, and relatively low to the ground, with a matte finish. It’s objectively badass.

Lip is explaining basic motorcycle maintenance, to which Mickey is only paying paying half attention to.

The rest of his focus is on his husband who has an arm thrown around his shoulders, and on what Mickey is planning on doing tonight to thank him.

He may be getting a bit carried away.

“Alright you got all that?” Asks Lip.

“Yup, got it. Thanks man.”

“No problem. I’m gonna head back to the house. Have fun tonight.” Says Lip, knowingly smirking at Mickey and his little brother.

Mickey turns to Ian,

“How about a little thank you gift?”

Ian’s eyebrows quirk.

“Mmm I like the sound of that.”

Mickey laughs and pulls him in for a kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations!   
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
